


Picnic

by Fledglinger



Series: Someone Will Remember Us [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1920's, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Illustration, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledglinger/pseuds/Fledglinger
Summary: Before The Bentley there was A Bentley-My other illustration for the 'Someone Will Remember Us', Ineffable Wives Zine NSFW PDF!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Someone Will Remember Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> fledglingdoodles on tumblr  
> alegra_figeroid on instagram  
> alegrafigeroid on patreon


End file.
